<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>creepy, kooky, mysteries, &amp; spooky by back2the_ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700719">creepy, kooky, mysteries, &amp; spooky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean'>back2the_ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heal the Hurt - Season 2 Fix it Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Season 2 spoilers, Trick or Treating, brothers can be idiots, but ray and allison are referenced, but we have to love them anyway, hug the hargreeves, no relationship is really the focus of the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:23:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>post season 2 au: its halloween time and the hargreeves let Klaus choose the costumes. it went about how you expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Jill, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Grace Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heal the Hurt - Season 2 Fix it Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>creepy, kooky, mysteries, &amp; spooky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love halloween and using song lyrics as titles. have some more fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanya hid a smile behind the mug of cider she was clutching in her hands. She didn’t want her brothers to see her smile and take that as either encouragement or an invitation. She was perfectly content in sitting this particular fight out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them - Allison, Sissy, Jill, and her - were relaxing together on a couch in the main living room, letting the heat from the fire gently warm them. Harlan was watching the spinning from the record player to their left and Vanya was glad that he could be so happy, here in this old house of childhood horrors. Claire was in the kitchen with Mom getting the last candy ready for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the main entertainment was coming from the spectacle her brothers were making. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know who decided that Klaus should be the one to gather the Halloween costumes but it went very sideways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus thought it would be funny to poke fun at his brothers and went all out in picking out the costumes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Predictably he went a step too far. Luther ended up with a full gorilla suit. Diego got a Batman suit - made for a stripper. Five got some sort of furry animal costume - she didn’t actually get a good look at it before Five had set it on fire. And Ben got the classic ghost costume - a large white sheet with holes cut out for the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know who was the maddest about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also didn’t know why anybody expected anything else. She had known as soon as Klaus volunteered this was going to be the result.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took it upon herself to take the girls out to get non-ridiculous costumes for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up choosing to go as a group of M&amp;M’s, Claire’s favorite candy. Vanya was glad - they looked so much better than her idiot brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Understandably, her 4 brothers got mad at Klaus - and they first started with throwing things at Klaus. When he proved he could still dodge, they moved on to chasing Klaus around the room. None of them were using their powers, so Vanya knew they weren’t actually mad but still. They were at least 30 years old and they were chasing each other around the room yelling childish insults - poopyhead, butthead, etc..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe these were the people that saved the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya spied Raymond and Dave appear from the backdoors and stop to stare at the spectacle. She laughed a little at the look on their faces prompting Allison to follow her gaze. The look of adoration and love on her face at the sight of Raymond still blew Vanya’s mind. She was so very glad that Allison had that kind of love in her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison gazed at her from the corner of her eye, smirking just a little, and told her, “well it’s not fair if those two miss out on that brotherly bonding?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya gave a startled look back at Allison but had to laugh a little. No, it wouldn’t be fair at all. So with her eyes glowing just slightly, she gave a gentle push to Raymond and Dave, sending them straight into the large rolling mess of boys knocking the furniture around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gave matching startled shouts but were immediately folded into the mess and starting giving as good as they got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys only ended their fight when Mom and Claire came from the kitchen and Diego spotted Mom giving them a disappointed look. She was the best at those and Diego was always going to be weak to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Proving that they were absolutely siblings, he deployed his elbows in strategic areas and had the other men yelping in pain but moving off him in short order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now boys - why aren’t you in your costumes yet? Klaus did pick them out special for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shushed all protests they thought to give with a level 2 disappointed look. It shut them all down quick and they shuffled out to, begrudgingly, put on the awful outfits Klaus picked out. Five Jumped out of the room and was back in one of the Academy uniforms minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we burned all of those?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so too...we’ll do another sweep this weekend and hopefully get the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave and Raymond, finally up from the ground and looking semi-presentable, moved to man the front door. They had elected to stay behind tonight to hand out candy while the rest of them, Mom included, were going to take Harlan and Claire out for Trick or Treating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya had to admit she was slightly excited for this evening. It would be the first time any of them had been Trick or Treating, Allison and Claire not going when they were based in LA and Sissy and Harlan not having any neighbors close enough to warrant the effort back in the ‘60s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Mom grouped everyone together for a family photo, Halloween addition, Vanya smiled. She followed Mom’s direction and placed herself in front of Diego and Luther, leaning back slightly to gather some warmth from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everyone got into place, Mom set up the camera and moved into her place among her kids and grandkids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The photos that came out were perfect, describing their family in a set of snapshots. The first few had all the kids in the right place then the silly faces and pranking happened. In the very last shot, Diego had an extra pair of ears courtesy of Allison giving him bunny ears. Luther was making the most ridiculous face he could and Klaus on the other end of the line was matching him. Ben had captured Five’s head and was giving him the most epic noogie he could. The chaos in the photo was epic but that’s what made it Vanya’s favorite photo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Based on the look Mom was giving it, it was also her’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Claire started to drag people out the front door, Vanya slid over to Mom and told her, “why don’t we take that down to the shop and get some copies made of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a wonderful idea dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya allowed the biggest smile she’d given tonight to slide onto her face. How could she not? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had the best family ever, no matter what kind of shenanigans they got up to or how many apocalypses they had to stop.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>